


The day of the book and the rose - Rubial festivity

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Good luck!, I give you an award, If you can tell me who is Acnologia, Raziel Dragneel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: This story is based on a real legend and festivity from where I am, adapted to my Fairy Tail world. Hope you enjoy it.





	The day of the book and the rose - Rubial festivity

April 23. A special day in Rubial, recovered after 400 years.

 

\- People of Rubial - said the king, Raios II, in the main park of the capital, where everyone could see him -, good morning. I don't really know if this passed through generations, but today is an special day in Rubial.

\- We know, Your Majesty - said a florist -. What we don't know is the legend behind it.

\- Oh, well. I can explain that legend. It's from a time where bad dragons were everywhere. In times of our fifth king, Albert I, the dragonweak.

\- Why is he called the dragonweak? - asked a little girl.

\- That is what I'm going to explain. Is the lacrima vision on?

\- Yes, Your Majesty - answered a reporter.

\- Good. Everyone, listen to me. The legend starts with a dragon who claimed food to Albert I, or he woud destroy the kingdom. Scared, Albert I gave him five sheep everyday. When there weren't more sheeps in the kingdom, he gave the dragon goats. Then, cows, pigs, horses, dogs, cats, until there were no animals left in the kingdom.

\- And what he did? - asked the same little girl.

\- He decided to sort his people - Raios took the little girl in his arms -, putting the names of the royal family with all the names of the citizens. The first name who came out was his daughter's one.

\- And he gave her to the dragon? - asked a little boy, which Raios charged.

\- He had no choice. The princess went to the woods to find the dragon. But, before she found him, a knight appeared in his horse and asked the princess where she was going. She answered that she was going to find a dragon that had to eat her. The knight asked where that dragon was and the princess guided him.

\- The knight fought the dragon? - asked the little girl.

\- Of course he did. And killed him. The princess was all the time behind the knight's horse. And when the dragon was killed and his blood was everywhere, roses grew from his blood. That dragon was a rose dragon. The knight picked one of those roses, the most beautiful of all, and gave it to the princess before taking her back to the castle.

\- And they got married?

\- No. The knight said that he was from another kingdom and couldn't marry her because he was loyal to his king. To thank him, the princess gave him a book, which he accepted. Then, he left to his country.

\- Lame knight.

\- Oh, dear. The story doesn't end here. Years later, the knight found another knight who dueled him. The other knight won, and told him "You were the one who saved me from a dragon?"

\- The other knight was the princess? - asked the little boy, surprised.

\- She was the hier to the throne, and she was trained in martial arts, and use of swords. The princess came back home with the knight and married him.

\- Yaay!! - yelled the little girl.

\- And they were know as Anastascia I and George, the titans.

\- Why that name? - asked the little boy.

\- Because dragons isn't the only thing they defeated to protect their kingdom. They got married the same day George saved Anastascia from the dragon, April 23. And every year, the same day, he gave her a rose and she gave him a book, tradition that their citizens adopted.

\- Only between boy and girl lovers?

\- No. Same sex couples did it too. And to their most important ones. Parents, silbings, friends, cousins, grandparents. Everyone is included.

\- What if we don't like roses? Or we are allergic to them? - asked a young girl.

\- You can choose the book. And boys can choose the rose, if they want.

\- It's only a single rose? - asked another boy.

\- If are roses, it an be a single one or a full bouquet. Bouquets are normally for that person you want to share your lifetime. And, if I don't remember bad from my childhood...

 

Raios kicked the ground two times. Crowns and guirnalds of roses appeared in all the buildings.

 

\- Yes, like this. Don't worry about the allergies. I put a wind barrier on them to prevent that.

\- You are the greatest king we could ever had, Your Majesty - said an old woman.

 

Raios smiled and put the kids on the ground. A boy with black hair and cat ears approached to him.

 

\- I finished the 10 million copies of the legend you wanted, Raios - said the boy.

\- Thank you, Shadow. Make sure every house has a copy of it. We will sell the others. Where's Tyrion?

\- In the Fairy Kingdom, with a copy of the legend and some roses.

\- Why I'm asking? It's obvious where he is.

 

Shadow gave a copy of the legend to the two kids Raios had in his arms while telling the legend. Then, he used his magic to put a book in every house and the rest to the libraries of the kingdom. Raios gave a rose to the little girl.

 

\- Thank you, Your Majesty - said the little girl to Raios.

\- You're welcome, dear. And now, everyone knows what to do. Happy day of the book and the rose, everyone!

 

At midday, the kingdom was full of roses and books. Every shop had a table at the street and bought roses and books. Even handmade roses for people who was allergic to them. Raios gave to some restaurants, bakeries, and ice creams shops recipes inspired in that day, which they made as fast as possible.

 

\- It's our first year celebrating too - said Shadow to Raios.

\- I know. Any special petition? - asked Raios.

\- You already have mine. What do you want? I have nothing.

\- I don't know. Choose you.

\- Raios, you have half of the books that are published around the world.

\- Something from the other half, then.

\- And what's the other half?

\- I have nothing from the Fairy Kingdom. And nothing written in the Orient countries language.

\- I will return soon.

 

Shadow showed a pair of black wings and flew away. Raios smiled, looking at his husband fly away.

 

Meanwhile, in the Fairy Kingdom, Tyrion, the prince of Rubial, was knocking at the door of the castle. The king opened the door.

 

\- Hello, Tyrion - said the king when he saw him.

\- It's been a while, uncle Raziel.

\- What's that?

\- Oh, well... It's an special day in Rubial. We recovered it after 400 years. We give roses to the girls and books to the boys. Or reversal.

\- Interesting day.

\- This is for you - Tyrion gave Raziel a book -. It's the legend of this day.

\- And the roses?

\- One is for your wife. The others are for Morgana. But I don't really know is she will like them, knowing her.

\- She will. They are from you. She's in her room, sleeping.

 

Tyrion entered in the palace and gave to the queen her rose before going to Morgana's room. As the king said, she was still sleeping. Tyrion kissed her forehead, waking up the princess.

 

\- What are you doing here? - asked Morgana when she saw him.

\- I can't come to give you a surprise?

\- You always have something to come.

\- It's an special day in Rubial. I wanted to share it with you.

\- What day?

\- I don't know if you will like it. We give roses to the girls and books to the boys.

\- Tyrion, you have a rose for me?

\- Not one - Tyrion gave her the bouquet he brought with him -. Thirty. Do you like them?

\- I love them, Tyrion. But, next year, give me a book too.

\- About what?

\- Ways to kill someone.

\- Why I'm asking? That fits very well with your personality.

\- Hey, lovebirds - said Raziel, at the other side of the door -. You will go to eat somewhere or you will stay with us?

\- We stay, dad - answered Morgana.

\- Any special petition?

\- No.

\- Okay, then. I'm going to make lunch.

 

Some hours later, in Rubial, Shadow returned from his little travel. Raios was waiting for him, with the dinner ready.

 

\- What did you find? - asked Raios when he saw Shadow.

\- Mythology of the Orient countries.

\- Interesting choice.

\- You like this kind of things. What do you have for me?

\- Roses, of course. And a book of cat mythology from a very ancient religion.

\- Cat mythology?

\- They had a cat goddess.

\- I don't know if kiss you or do another things with you.

\- Why not both?

\- Don't gave me ideas. We have triplets to take care.

\- And the castle has service.

\- You win, but after eating.

\- Of course, my precious kitty.

 

They kissed. Their triplets were with the service of the castle for some hours in that moment. Raios wanted to do all by himself. Tyrion was all the day in the Fairy Kingdom, with his other family.


End file.
